The present invention relates to a closure arrangement for a container having a neck provided over its circumference with two slanted surfaces that have correlated therewith two clamping projections of a removable closure cap which slide along the slanted surfaces for closing and opening the container.
In such known closure arrangements the closure cap is provided with two clamping projections which are embodied like brackets and which can be positioned in a certain orientation axially onto the container neck. Subsequent rotation of the closure cap results in the clamping projections being moved along to diametrically opposed slanted surfaces so that the closure cap not only performs a rotary movement but at the same time an axial movement. In this context, closure caps are known that have an insert projecting into the container neck. At the circumference of the cap insert a sealing ring is positioned which in the closed position of the closure cap sealingly rests at the inner wall of the container neck. The removal of the closure cap, in general, is carried out after extended closing periods so that the friction at the inner wall that might be caused by possible adhesion must be overcome by this sealing ring. It is possible that the closure cap is not easily accessible. For example, the aforementioned containers are used in the motor vehicle sector and are provided at locations that are difficult to access such as, for example, hydraulic oil containers. When the closure cap of such a container must be removed, it is very difficult to overcome this frictional force between the sealing ring and the inner wall of the container. For removal of the closure cap it is not only required to perform a rotary movement but also a subsequent axial movement in order to remove the closure cap from the container. It has been found that very high pulling forces are required for removing the closure cap. When the closure cap is difficult to access, it is generally also impossible to employ a tool for removal of the closure cap.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the closure arrangement of the aforementioned kind such that the closure cap can be removed with minimal force application even at locations that are difficult to access.